A Different Type of Love
by Olivia Rollins
Summary: What happens when queen's, women, are the only ones allowed to rule? An alliance that is essential to both France and Scotland. Can true love still rule overall? Matherine.


_**I OWN NOTHING.**_

 _ **...**_

"It is time, my Queen. You must wed now before we lose the alliance with Scotland. France must salvage what is left of this agreement, it is time we put actions to our words..." Henry rants off as he always tends to do.

"Yes, I realize this as much as the next fool. Tell me something you didn't just come to the realization of," I snap at my best friend. He looks away with sadness in his eyes. Oh the world we all must live in. Look what it has done to me. To us.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous is all," I being to explain while fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"It's alright to be nervous, Catherine. You have never been wed before, you have never needed to be wed. But times have changed. I can no longer be your only source of support. I can only give you heirs to your thrown, nothing more."

We sit in silence for a little. Both understanding the situation we have been placed in. Since birth, I was selected to be the next queen of France when the former queen refused to produce any heirs. She was completely within her right to do so, but in the expense of giving up my life for my country. Given this position I do plan to provide heirs. The Medici line will continue, I may not yet be with child but hopefully that will soon change.

Henry must thinking the same thoughts. For I have not made his life any easier with this task I have placed upon his life. He can never wed, or be with another besides myself.

When I was crowned queen at the age of 17, I was forced to choose a partner. Henry and I had been the best of friends for long as I could remember. He had told me to choose him, so that I wouldn't have to be alone and afraid with a stranger at my side. Young and afraid of my new responsibilities I didn't give it a second thought. Now he is bound to me for life, unable to find his soulmate. I cannot help but feel guilty at this burden I have faced him with.

"It's almost time for her arrival," Henry informs me gently.

I give him a small smile, "If only you could rule by my side, I wouldn't need this alliance."

He shakes his head with a disappointed smirk on his face, "You and I both know males will never be seen fit to rule over a country. We are not "objective" enough as the vatican likes to say."

A small laugh escapes my lips before I can stop it. We stand and he offers his arm to escort me outside where we will then await the arrival of the Queen of Scotland, future Queen consort to France.

At the age of 26 I am still without child and vulnerable to all those who oppose me and my Medici blood. There are some who wish me dead or are at least are determined to have me removed from power become I am "impure" as they like to claim; however, they have no proof to justify these lies.

With no heirs to my throne, I am forced to finalize my alliance with Scotland. Queen Mary has just come of age, she is only 17 and has been Queen of Scotland since she was six days old. Her mother died after battling for her life, struggling to bring Mary into this world. With Mary being so young and her deceased mother unmarried, Scotland was thrown into a rage of power hungry noble women fighting to claim the throne, even if it meant kill an innocent child. Shortly after her birth, Mary was sent here to France for her protection while her mother's partner (Mary's biological father) acted as a temporary governor of the country. It was years later before it was decided she would become my Queen consort, bring both of our countries to a more stable form of power.

"The Queen of Scotland's carriage!" One of the guards shout. I force myself to let go of Henry and stand on my own. I take a few steps towards the arriving carriage, trying to get a glimpse of my future.

The carriage pulls to a stop and Mary's ladies step out first, and then her partner, and then finally the queen herself.

She is beautiful, with long raven black hair. She looks so young, it makes me feel old. Our eyes lock for the first time. It seems to last a long while, and then I hear faint words escape her pink lips. She does not speak to me, but to her ladies and maybe her partner as well.

"Is that Catherine?"

My heart drops into my stomach. The little hope I had to a happy marriage seems to completely dissolve right then and there. Unable to contain myself I turn and walk back into the castle, Henry is not to far behind me.

I am Catherine de' Medici, Queen of France, and I am to marry the Queen of Scots, Mary Stuart.


End file.
